Positioning devices, such as portable GPS positioning devices, are used by many people during hiking, biking, driving, flying, and boating excursions to display route information, and to store tracking data corresponding to the route traveled. These positioning devices, especially the portable devices, have a limited amount of memory for storing routing information and tracking data for a chosen route. Although the memory capacity may be adequate for hiking and biking trails, the memory capacity typically cannot hold enough routing data to robustly depict a trip route while traveling in a vehicle, such as a motorcycle, car, boat, train, plane, or any other type of motorized transportation.
Because of the memory constraints of these positioning devices, increasing the length of a trip, with a concomitant increase in the amount of routing data depicting the route, necessarily diminishes the amount of detail depicted by the routing data for any particular segment of the trip. Also, increasing the length of the trip results in the set number of track points that can be stored in the available memory being spread over a much greater distance traveled by the vehicle.